footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Serie B
The 2018–19 Serie B (known as Serie BKT for sponsorship reasons) is the 87th season of Serie B in Italy since its establishment in 1929. A total of 19 teams are contesting in the 2018–19 season, instead of the usual 22 teams, due to the exclusion of Bari, Cesena and Avellino. There are 12 teams returning from the 2017–18 Serie B season, 4 promoted from 2017–18 Serie C (Livorno, Padova, Lecce, Cosenza) and 3 relegated from 2017–18 Serie A (Crotone, Hellas Verona, Benevento). Teams The list of teams for the season was originally expected to feature 15 teams from the 2017–18 Serie B, as well as three teams who were relegated from the 2017–18 Serie A (Crotone, Verona and Benevento) and four promoted from the 2017–18 Serie C: league winners Livorno, Padova and Lecce, plus national playoff winners Cosenza. Later in July, Bari and Cesena renounced on their participation to the league due to serious financial issues, whereas Avellino was excluded due to financial irregularities. Foggia was admitted, but it had eight points deducted. Following these event, the Serie B league assembly voted in favour of reducing the number of teams from 22 to 20; this move was promptly revoked by the Italian Football Federation due to bureaucratic issues who would not allow to change the league format for the current season. On 7 August, Avellino was finally excluded from the Serie B after losing on their appeal verdict to be readmitted in the league. Although it was expected that the three vacancies were to be filled by Catania, Novara and Siena, however Pro Vercelli and Ternana disagreed, and on 10 August, the Lega B announced the 2018–19 season would go ahead with 19 teams instead of the regular 22. The Italian Football Federation formalized the change of format for the Serie B from 22 to 19 teams later on 13 August. Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Promotion play-offs Six teams contested the promotion playoffs depending on the point differential between the third and fourth-placed teams. It beginned with a preliminary one-legged round played at the home venue of the higher placed team, involving the teams placed fifth to eight. The two winning teams advanced to play the third and fourth-placed teams in the two-legged semifinals. Those winning teams advanced to the two-legged final where the winner is promoted to play in Serie A the following year. In the two-legged rounds, the higher seeded team plays the second game at home. | RD1-score3-agg='4' | RD1-seed4=8 | RD1-team4=Perugia | RD1-score4-agg='1' | RD2-seed1=7 | RD2-team1='Cittadella' | RD2-score1-1= 1 | RD2-score1-2= 3 | RD2-score1-agg= 4''' | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-team2=Benevento | RD2-score2-1= 2 | RD2-score2-2= 0 | RD2-score2-agg= '''2 | RD2-seed3=5 | RD2-team3='Hellas Verona' | RD2-score3-1=0 | RD2-score3-2=1 | RD2-score3-agg='1' | RD2-seed4=4 | RD2-team4=Pescara | RD2-score4-1=0 | RD2-score4-2=0 | RD2-score4-agg='0' | RD3-seed1=7 | RD3-team1=Cittadella | RD3-score1-1=2 | RD3-score1-2=0 | RD3-score1-agg='2' | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-team2='Hellas Verona' | RD3-score2-1=0 | RD3-score2-2=3 | RD3-score2-agg='3' }} Preliminary round Da Cruz |goals2= Moncini Siega Panico Branca |stadium= Stadio Alberto Picco |location= La Spezia |attendance= 7,442 |referee= Francesco Fourneau |stack= }} Empereur Di Carmine Laribi Pazzini |goals2= Dragomir Kouan Vido Verre Rosi |stadium= Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location= Verona |attendance= 10,234 |referee= Ivano Pezzuto |stack=yes }} Semi-finals First leg |goals2= Tello Insigne Buonaiuto Coda Armenteros |stadium= Stadio Pier Cesare Tombolato |location= Cittadella |attendance= 6,250 |referee= Davide Ghersini |stack= }} |goals2= Pinto Bruno |stadium= Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location= Verona |attendance= 11,308 |referee= Livio Marinelli |stack=yes }} Second leg Caldirola |goals2= Adorni Diaw Panico Moncini Branca Paleari |stadium= Stadio Ciro Vigorito |location= Benevento |attendance= 10,669 |referee= Juan Luca Sacchi |stack= }} Scognamiglio Del Grosso |goals2= Colombatto Henderson Di Carmine |stadium= Stadio Adriatico |location= Pescara |attendance= 11,165 |referee= Eugenio Abbattista |stack=yes }} Finals First leg |goals2= Vitale Colombatto |stadium= Stadio Pier Cesare Tombolato |location= Cittadella |attendance= 7,623 |referee= Antonio Giua |stack= }} Second leg Di Carmine Zaccagni Bianchetti Di Carmine Laribi Munari |goals2= Siega Parodi Proia |stadium= Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location= Verona |attendance= 25,248 |referee= Marco Piccinini |stack=yes }} Relegation play-out The relegation play-out was originally scheduled to be played between the 15th and the 16th placed teams in the table — Venezia and Salernitana. However, following the relegation of Palermo to the bottom of the table due to administrative offense (financial irregularities), the Lega B announced no relegation play-off would be held, thus effectively relegating Foggia directly. However, on May 23, 2019, the Regional Administrative Tribunal (TAR) of Lazio declared void the procedure followed by the Lega B, provisionally reintroducing the play-out, this time between Salernitana (15th) and Foggia (16th), in accordance with the new standings after Palermo were subsequently placed at the bottom of the league table due to financial irregularities. The decision was upheld by the Guarantee College of Sports (Collegio di garanzia dello sport) on May 27. Finally, on May 29, the Court of Appeal of the Italian Football Federation (Corte d'Appello della FIGC) annulled the relegation of Palermo, which were sanctioned with 20 points of penalization instead, and hence changed the composition of the matches, causing the immediate relegation of Foggia, and the re-admission to the play-out of Venezia. Nevertheless, the players of both teams threatened to boycott the challenge, regarding it as late in the calendar (25 days after the last match), problematic for holidays and recesses of players, and conflicting with the FIFA International Calendar and a resolution of Lega B, according to which Serie B matches cannot be held during the national team period (June 3–11). Matches Higher-placed team plays at home for second leg. If tied on aggregate, extra time and eventually penalty shoot-out are played because both teams ended up with same points in table. Losers are relegated. |} First leg Jallow Orlando Odjer |goals2= Lombardi Bruscagin Zigoni |stadium= Stadio Arechi |location= Salerno |attendance= Aleandro Di Paolo |referee= 12,722 |stack= }} Second leg Season statistics Top goalscorers ;Note 1Player scored 1 goal in the play-offs. 2Player scored 2 goals in the play-offs. 3Player scored 3 goals in the play-offs. Last updated: 5 June 2019 Top assists ;Note 1Player made 1 assist in the play-offs. Last updated: 5 June 2019 Hat-tricks ;Note (H) – Home (A) – Away Last updated: 5 June 2019 Clean sheets External links *Official website Category:Serie B seasons Italy 1 Italy